1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless telephone communication between an extension module and a base module and which communicates over either a RF link or an AC powerline carrier link. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for detecting failures, such as power failure, malfunctions, or other anomalies that would otherwise prevent further use of the telephone line until reset.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of data communications failure addressing methods and systems have been proposed. Generally, these prior methods and systems do not specifically address the particular requirements of RF or AC powerline communication telephone systems.
For general background material, the reader is directed to the following U.S. patent documents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,494 describes a self-diagnostic system for checking all functions of a cellular-transceiver system having a cellular-interface unit, which interface unit couples a standard telephone set to a cellular transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,877 describes a mobile wireless set for supplying power to at least a part of a frequency synthesizer only during a period necessary and sufficient to stabilize the output of the frequency synthesizer so as to draw the frequency, and, in the other period, the output of the frequency synthesizer is held without supplying the power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,222 describes a cellular digital packet data system that includes a mobile data base station configured to interface easily with an advanced mobile phone system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,543 describes a method and apparatus for improving the performance of coding systems in the presence of frame erasures or lost packets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,358 describes a toll quality terrestrial wireless digital multiple access terrestrial communication system having a base station in communication with telephone lines and with mobile subscriber stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,194 describes a system for the wireless transmission of multiple information signals utilizing digital time circuits between a base station and a plurality of subscriber stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,238 describes an apparatus and method that are provided for a data communication device, such as a modem, to detect the loss of a telecommunications channel connection, in the absence of other notification signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,296 describes an apparatus for interfacing at least one land-line telephone service, at least one wireless cellular-type telephone service, at least one cellular-type wireless telephone and at least one standard telephonic type communication device through standard building interior telephone cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,666 describes a method and apparatus for diagnosing personal communication system malfunctions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,192 describes a wireless base station operating in a system in which wireless base stations are used to provide a link between a remote fixed part and a handset and method of operation of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,894 describes a self-diagnostic system for a checking all functions of a cellular-transceiver system having a cellular-interface unit that couples a cellular transceiver to a standard telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,037 describes a multiple mode, personal, wireless communications system, which exists within a radiotelephone network serving general customers and provides unique additional services to a select group of customers equipped with special handsets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,997 describes a mobile apparatus for performing data communications and presenting a display in accordance with the status of the data communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,837 describes a system for testing a subscriber terminal of a wireless telecommunications system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,963 describes a subscriber station monitor system that is provided for a subscriber station of a wireless telecommunications system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,813 describes a method and apparatus for signal acquisition in a wireless telecommunication system having large transmission delay uncertainty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,216 describes a wireless telecommunications system that includes a central terminal for transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals to and from a subscriber terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,160 describes a subscriber station of a wireless telecommunications system that includes a transmitter/receiver for wireless communication with a central station and for processing signals for transmission and/or received signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,668 describes a wireless telecommunications system that includes a central terminal for transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals to and from a subscriber terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,704 describes a subscriber station for the wireless connection of user telecommunications equipment to a remote central station of a wireless telecommunications system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,753 describes a cellular communications system that has both satellite nodes and surface nodes for providing mobile cellular communications services for a plurality of mobile user units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,616 describes an apparatus for interfacing at least one landline telephone service, at least one wireless cellular-type telephone service, at least one cellular-type wireless telephone and at least on standard telephonic type communication device through standard building interior telephone cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,358 describes a telephone system proving for talking operation after main power supply failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,367 describes an incoming calling system that securely notifies the user of the incoming call to a radio portable terminal of a mobile communication unit or the like without disturbing others and decreasing the probability of erroneous notification.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,428 describes a self-diagnostic system for checking all functions of a cellular-transceiver system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,663 describes a data communications protocol that facilitates communications between a message entry device and a messaging center.
It is desirable to provide a method and system for detecting and resetting a communication malfunction between a base module and one or more extension modules in a wireless telephone communication system. Communication between a base module and one or more extension modules of a wireless telephone/modem jack extension system typically relies on carrier modulated signaling techniques to initiate and terminate off-hook conditions during a telephone connection. Once a call has been initiated or connection is achieved by the extension module, the base module remains in the off-hook (or connected) state until a command signal is received from the extension module that indicates the connection should be terminated. It is possible, during this off-hook state, for the extension module to become inoperative. The failure of the extension module may be caused by power failure, malfunction or other anomaly. Such a failure can allow the base module to remain connected to the telephone network, or central office, indefinitely preventing further use of the telephone line, by causing the base module to fail to receive the termination command (on-hook command). It is desirable to provide a method and system which ensures that the base module is effectively reset to terminate the connection, thereby permitting the telephone line to be used for used for another call.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to provide a method of detecting a line failure between a base module and an extension module in a wireless communication system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of ending a failed connection between a base module and an extension module in a wireless communication system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method detecting and resetting a wireless communication system, which identifies the continued connection between a base module and an extension module by providing a signal between the extension module to the base module, which when interrupted, indicates that the communication channel has been broken.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and system for detecting and resetting a wireless communication system, wherein a signal is provided that does not provide interference with normal voice and data communication.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved on a wireless telephone communication system, that consists of a base module and one or more extension modules, wherein the extension module transmits a signal to the base module, which when interrupted, indicates that the communication channel between the extension module and the base module is inoperable. These and other objects of the invention are readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following drawings, detailed description and claims.